


Broken Strings

by tennshiii



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exes, Flashbacks, High School, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennshiii/pseuds/tennshiii
Summary: Reon eyed the blood that trickled down from the cut on his right hand.I’m a coward.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto/Misono Reon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

> do you ship a pair but as exes? this is my take on yuureon

When the string struck him, it didn’t hurt at first.

Reon was numb from the hours he dedicated into practicing for Gyroaxia’s new song. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore and he couldn’t tell whether he was improving or not. He was getting lost. 

Actually, his guitar already sounded good, but “good” wasn’t enough for Nayuta. Settling for something “good” would only get him kicked out of the band. He couldn’t bear the thought of being left behind by them even if he didn’t get along with their vocalist. 

_How did he handle it?_

Reon permitted himself to remember _him_. He may not be playing the same songs onstage with him anymore, but he would always have a special place in his heart. 

Goryo Yuto was one of the strongest people he’d ever known. Despite his insecurities, he chose to fight for what he loved, and that was admirable. However, Yuto was oblivious of his own skill. His self-doubt made him unable to catch up with his former bandmates. Nayuta, being emotionally constipated himself, didn’t bother treating Yuto with kindness and gentleness. Nayuta has always been unforgiving and wouldn’t hesitate to sever connections with people who didn’t help him achieve his dreams. 

Reon eyed the blood that trickled down from the cut on his right hand.

 _I’m a coward_. 

Back in high school was the last time Reon had a guitar string snap during practice, and he was there to help him through it. 

“Reon, you should always check your strings!” The brunette fussed over him that day.

The two of them were practicing in Yuto’s room when Reon unexpectedly injured himself. Reon wasn’t alone before, he had Yuto to take care of him. 

The other guitarist rummaged through his closet for his first aid kit. Reon didn’t mind the pain, it was nothing really, but Yuto insisted on treating his wound. 

Yuto intertwined his fingers with Reon’s after cleaning the small cut and covering it with a bandage. 

“Hmm… Maybe if I kiss it, it will get better faster?” Yuto mused, then brought Reon’s hand to his lips. “I hope this won’t hinder your playing.” 

Reon’s cheeks turned red at Yuto’s affectionate gesture, he almost withdrew his injured hand in embarrassment, but the other held it tighter while being mindful not to graze the bandaged area. 

“You should take a break, I think you’re overdoing it.” Yuto said in a worried tone.

“Not yet… I still can’t get the bridge right.” Reon being stubborn, decided to argue.

Yuto wasn’t having it; he placed his hands firmly on Reon’s shoulders to hold him down and prevent him from reaching for his guitar.

“No, you already got yourself injured, a 10-minute break won’t hurt, ok?” He tried to convince his persistent boyfriend, afraid of Reon hurting himself further.

Reon tried to free himself from Yuto’s hold, but he stopped struggling when his bandmate’s face came closer to his own, the brown-haired boy’s lips brushing against his. Reon reached out to the other with his uninjured hand, adjusting their position on the bed and pulling Yuto down toward him. He began kissing him gently, but Reon wanted something a bit more. His fingers gripped the caramel locks and pulled Yuto closer, Reon already forgot about the new song and just longed for Yuto to keep making out with him on the mattress. 

That was years ago. 

In the end, Reon also abandoned him when he needed him the most. He didn’t have the courage to defend the person he loved so much from the band’s tyrant. Just like everyone else, he knelt down before the king because he needed his power and skill to reach even greater heights. He was weak at that time and his sense of self-preservation overwhelmed his desire to protect his friend.

_Was it truly love when he couldn’t believe in him?_

Reon let the water wash away the blood from his hands, the wound stung but the pain would never be comparable to what he did to his first love. 

_Stand up for him no matter what._

In another city, Argonavis happily performed in front of a small crowd, with Yuto and Wataru smiling at each other as they strummed and plucked their guitars. 

_I failed to give him the love he deserved. Please have faith in him.  
I want to change, I promise to be brave someday._


End file.
